And I Assume
by PerfumedWithObsession
Summary: He staring at her (which is strange because no ever stares at her)


**So, I wrote this because I'm incredibly obsessed with Soulmate Aus and I felt obligated to write something.**

 **Sorry that's it's not amazing.**

When she's nervous, she'll trace the spot.

It's on her right side, equidistant from the start of her ribs and her hips.

It's a leaf, a little over half the size of her palm and changes color with the season. At times, it will rustle, as though it's blowing in a slight breeze.

Rory knows that he can feel it when she traces it if only because she feels it when he does so.

At times, she'll feel light fingertips trace over the spot. When he's nervous, she can tell because he'll trace it quicker and more with his nail than his finger pad.

Rory also knows that he goes to her school.

It's more of a guess, actually, and it's based on this idea that he traces it when he's nervous, but whenever she is presenting, or just about any day she takes a test, she feels the familiar tracing, the feeling of invisible fingers on her skin.

She likes to think that this means that they do share a school, that they are in the same grade, and the biggest stretch of all, they share many classes, but she knows it's possible.

Her friend Adelaide met her soulmate Daisy on the first day of sixth grade when she raised her hand in math class and the mark on her palm was exposed.

Or when her another one of her friends, Marriam, an older girl who took the first day school tour with her met her soulmate after he hit her in the face with a basketball and noticed they shared a mark when he went over to fetch the ball and apologise.

Rory's been thinking about dropping hints to people or even posting a picture of the spot online, but she's heard about some of the horrible things that happen to the people who get tricked into thinking that certain people are their soulmate when they actually aren't and she can't think of a proper way to tell a large amount of people about the mark.

But then she finds him.

She's in math class and she had just dropped a pencil (her favorite one at that) when she accidently shows the mark when her cropped shirt had ridden up a little more than she had expected it to.

She stood up once more, holding the pencil in her hand as her best friend Lena shook her head at a previously made joke and tugged her shirt down self consciously.

She smiles, turning slowly around to sit back down the pencil held victoriously in her hand. He's staring at her (which is strange because no one ever stares at her) and she only really notices because she has this odd habit of accidentally making eye contact with people.

He opens his mouth once but closes it just as quickly but no one seems to notice.

Her math class is small, 12 people all advanced students, all friends because of the years (3 to be exact) of math classes spent together, the countless ice breakers and the group chat that was supposed to be dedicated to math homework but became a Hamilton obsessed mess of Netflix related conversations that were maybe Tumblr worthy.

She know's who he is, and he knows her.

She smiles at him uncertainly, quickly turning away and blushing slightly. She's two problems behind Lena but she's already finding it hard to focus.

She traces the mark as inconspicuously as she can, staring intently at the math.

"Rory can I talk to you?" He asks after class. She nods, waving away Lena who's squealing and smiling way too widely.

He glances around nervously, as though to make sure no one is really around and asks, "Your soulmate mark, is it a leaf?"

"What- how do you…?" Her voice is slowly getting quieter.

He looks around once more, a nervous smile playing across his features, before lifting up his shirt.

She gasps, eyes widening in surprise. Unconsciously, she traces over the spot, stopping only when she realizes she doing it.

He's grinning widely now, infectiously, and soon Rory finds herself grinning too.

She knows that it's going to take a little while for it to set in, the fact that she's found her soulmate. That, currently, she's all adrenaline and shock, but, for now at least, she okay with that.

Because she's found him.

 **That ending is horrible, and I realize that now, but I really wanted to write something, so I hope you liked it!**


End file.
